papermarioandtheeverclearnightfandomcom-20200213-history
Dayzee the Amayzee
"I see the audience here is well stocked with riches, lets hope that nothing bad happens to them. The riches I mean. Im not sure what will happen to you. Ha ha..Ha ha HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" ''-Dayzee the Amayzee just before a sold out show. Literally.'' Dayzee the Amayzee Dayzee the Amayzee is a Paper mario character created by Scowling Dragon (Yet drawn by gloomymoron who shouldn't be that gloomy). An Amazey Daisy magician who uses his magic tricks to travel the world robbing innocents. A self centered pompous jerk who tends to get very loud if anything doesn't go according to plan. Dayzee isn't even his real name. Its Alex. Humor Profile *20% Insight Humor + Is very confident -Yet is also incredibly arrogant *50% Mend Humor - Is envious of everybody with any sort of meterial possesions that he doesn't have - Is emotionaly unstable *30% Aegis Humor -Tends to be very stubborn Total Humor Value: 100% Distinguishing Features *Usually speaks in a hushed tone unless angry- then voice can cause landslides. ( Proven fact. ) *Wears a suit with top hat with varying size. *Petals are Brown. *Has Spiky Teeth . *Is most famously known for his spectacular handlebar moustache.( If the moustache is real or fake is still up for speculation. ) Back-story/Biography Alex was once an Ordinary Daisy. He was seeded into the family of the two great Daisy jazz musicians. He was a one of the most compassionate people you would have ever met. His parents always chastised him for giving away too many things too charity. But he had one curse. His singing. It was awful. He practiced every day, to the point of extreme exhaustion, yet it was of no use. He voice was both inherently terrible and he was tone deaf. His parents disowned him at a young age and he was forced to resort to pick-pocketing to survive. It was harsh, and seriously twisted his worldview. But he never gave up, and always thought that eventually, after he would become the greatest jazz singer in the world, he would repay everybody he stole from (He never forgot a single person from who he stole.) as he continued to practice singing in alleys. He soon realized that he had a natural knack for slight of hand and became a street performer. He did so well that after years he had enough money to buy a little hut where he could perform as a magician. Things where slowly looking up, but his life slowly took a sharp turn for the worst. One fateful day when he was walking by on his way home, he noticed a mysterious shop that he never seen before. It was filled with trinkets and doodads that he had never seen before. He thought that he could spice up some of his act with it. But unfortunately inside the shop he realized that the majority of things in there where way beyond his price point. But before he left, the hooded store owner gave him a gift. A pin of black pearl for his magicians cloak. As Alex left the store he turned around to find it had disappeared into the night. The following week, a rich businessman arrived in town and wanted to see Alex's show. The day before the performance, Alex had practiced vigourously that day, he was sure he was prepared. Alex put on his best aparel, including his special pin. But as he fastening it to his tux, he accidentally pricked his finger. It hurt badly, almost as if his hand was being torn inside-out , and suddenly as it started, it had stopped. The wound healed instantly a second later but Alex was forever changed. The pin turned from black to white, but Alex barely noticed as he soul was changing from the inside. His mind was suddenly filled with knowledge of spells and dark secrets that he never knew before. His voice deepened and became cold like ice, his teeth became sharp like fangs. He didn't even notice his changed voice or fangs at first as he was concerned with the next days performance. Alex was nervous, as he didn't know what happened to him, yet he still walked onstage. He was about to perform his first act,suddenly his eyes spotted at the Businessman. Alex looked at his fine wear, his diamond encrusted watch, his fancy monocle, his expensive car parked behind him. He was suddenly filled with such envy and hate for the man it was tearing himself apart. "How could that swine have all that yet he was stuck here in his little hut!" ''he thought darkly. ''"How was it fair! IT WAS NOT FAIR! YOU DON"T DESERVE THOSE THINGS! YOU DON"T KNOW THEIR VALUE! THEIR MINE! I EARNED THEM! I DESERVE THEM!" Alex dropped his act and disappeared in a puff of smoke, along with the Businessmans watch, his monocle, and his car. He was no longer Alex. He was now Dayzee the Amayzee,greatest robber and magician in the world! He would travel the world, robbing and stealing from others using his amplified skills and new magical powers,leaving the audience baffled, along with there wallets. After a long time the young Alex, once innocent and kind Amazey Daisy, has been forgotten. Few even remember the once kind kid, even fewer know that this dastardly evil magician was once this young, promising Daisy. Is the young Alex in there somewhere, trapped in a cage of darkness? Or is the innocent child of past forever gone? No one will truly know for sure...... Category:Fan Characters Category:Cameo Characters